Vegeta's Deities
by tess1687
Summary: They came to watch them as they were meant to do, what they did not expect was to fall for their charges, which would be used against them to result in ending their lives or saving their loves lives. B&V, C&G, 18&K, V&G, B&G and T
1. Prologue

**Author's note: This is my first fan-fiction; I have always read stories rather then write them. So please let me know how it is. I have always liked Dragonball Z Fan-Fictions so thought it best to start with something that I like, but with a fantasy approach. Along with made up characters that are not related to Dragonball Z**

**I do not own Dragonball Z.**

Prologue

We are the ones who create a planet and all the beings that live upon it. The lives that we give, we tie ourselves to that energy. We makes up all the elements necessary to the home for those who live upon us.

I am Tu; I am the Earth that holds the planet together and produce the soil needed to feed the animals created.

I am Uki; I am the Air that gives one the breath of life.

I am Endellion; I am the Fire that moves the Earth and is used by life to aid in the harshness of the Earth.

I am Nereide; I am the Water that makes the rain, oceans, and rivers; I help in aiding creations life.

I am Ira; I control the Time that the planet encounters. Along with energy I give creations to see a head or the past in time.

I am Jing; I am the energy that gives creations the life. I control the energy that our creations have. I am the reason that the Saiyan race is so powerful and why that the Super Saiyan even exists.

We are the deities of the Planet Vegeta, we live without a form, but every once in a while we will take on a form and participate in the Saiyan's life….


	2. The Deities Decision

**I do not own Dragonball Z.**

Chapter 1: The Deities Decision

"Jing what are you doing here?" Jing turned around and looked at her lifelong friend Ira with a sadden expression and then turned back around looking up into the sky at the battle that was taking forth between Bardock and Freeza's army. She was standing on one of the balconies of the Palace chambers, so getting that question came with the location. "How long have you taken a Saiyan form Ira" Jing stated. "A few years now, I have a mater and an 8 year old son (not sure the exact ages, there is sometimes a big difference between the American and Japanese versions of DBZ)." Ira walked forward standing next to Jing and too looking up at the battle above them.

"Is something bad going to happen, Ira?"

"All these centuries you have not once asked me about the future of Planet Vegeta, why do you ask now?"

"I…fear for the Saiyans. I fear that they…"

"Stop thinking about them and just say that you fear for the life of your husband and sons."

"How did you?"

"I am time remember, I have seen that you too have taken a Saiyan form to live amongst them."

"Do you always keep track of all the deities? If so what is the point of conversation if you already know everything."

"I like hearing everyone confesses rather than just tell them what they are thinking. Once you state what is on your mind it brings it at ease."

"Then tell how does saying that I want to fight in that battle above and not care if l live or die ease my mind. I'm thinking about suicide and yet saying it only brings more havoc," Jing states as she lowers her head and begins to weep.

"It is not suicide, death is going to happen if you get involved or not." Ira states as she puts her hand on Jing's shoulder.

"What does that mean, Ira?" Jing turned and look at Ira.

"Planet Vegeta will be destroyed by Freeza's hand." Ira turned her head and looked up at the on-going battle.

"What should we do?... Is there anything that we can do?" Jing stated with hope and doubt.

"We said from the beginning that if the Saiyan's had taking part in anything whether good or bad they will have to experience the result without our help. Even if it means death, we will not proceed to help them." Ira stated obviously.

Ira chucked and stated, "If your son is anything like you, he would be a stubborn man. Your own people are dying your majesty and you will do nothing. You will not succumb to nothing if it involves affecting your duty or pride."

"Queen Fallon!" Ira and Jing turned around at two guards who ran onto the balcony. "What is it" Ira stated. "Fallon, was that the best name that you could come up with?" Jing whispered. "Your majesty" one of the guards kneeled with a hand over his heart in respect, "The king is dead, and Freeza plans to continue to have your son Prince Vegeta under his care." Ira turned facing away from the guards, again looking out to the sky. Jing looked back and seen a tear falling down the queen's face, she turned back to the guards and stated, "Is that all that you have to tell the Queen."  
"No my lady, we have a message for you as well," stated the other guard. "Well what is it," Jing stated impatiently. "Your son Kakorate has been sent off the planet and your eldest Raddiz will be accompanying Prince Vegeta in his training with Freeza. " Jing looked down, her anger rising stated, "If that is all then get out!"

When the guards have left, Jing abruptly turned towards Ira. "You knew that all this was going to happen didn't you!" Ira slowly looked at Jing with tears now freely falling. "Your youngest son will live on a peaceful planet away from Freeza however Raddiz like my son will fall under the corruption and become a monster that I would never have wanted him to become." Jing's anger vanished as she hugged her friend.

"If there are still Saiyans alive then we are not completely bound to the planet." Jing whispered into Ira's ear as she hugged her. "Only certain elements can leave the planet without experiencing pain and certain death." "Which elements?"

"Why do you care, you're planning to die with your mate."

"Because the more that live, the greater the chance that Planet Vegeta will be returned."

Ira said with shock, "How is that possible?" Jing laughed and said, "I am energy besides you, I am one of the first created so with our powers of both time and energy can bring back both the planet and the Saiyans who have died in any form of service to Freeza."

Ira looked down deep in thought, "Only two are actually able to leave the planet." "Thought so Water and Fire?" "Yes, but….We need all of us to bring back Planet Vegeta." Jing look back at the sky with a smirk on her face, "You know ever since I had become mates with Bardock that I have dreamed of giving up my immortality. Since we cannot interfere with this current situation, mortality sounds like a better choice at the moment." "If you give up you immortality then there will be an imbalance of power." Jing turned and looked at Ira, "Yes but what if we have those powers be dormant, will not make a difference since we sometimes go dormant for centuries." Ira looked down shaking her head in protest, "those powers still have to be protected, putting them on a planet that is going to die will just be pointless." Jing continued to laugh, "They do not have to be put into the planet, and they can be put into a part of the planet." Then Ira experienced a realization, "Parts of the planet would be us or in other terms the two elements that are able to leave the planet without any harm coming to them." Jing's smile got bigger, "exactly and our powers would be able to either leave them to find other beings that they wish to reside in or stay in them to be reborn." "So Jing you are speaking of regeneration, a new generation of Vegeta's deities mixed with other race could produce a bigger outcome. And with Water and Fire there to guide them they can bring back Planet Vegeta." "Exactly." This time Ira smiled and hugged Jing, "We have to call them to tell them our decision on the destruction and life of Planet Vegeta."

Sorry about the dialogue, more action rather than conversation would become later.


	3. The Deities Departure

**There is violence in this chapter so be advised.**

**I do not own Dragonball Z.**

Chapter 2: The Deities Departure

"Well we must contact them quickly." Ira said.

"No need, we are here." A voice stated from behind Ira and Jing. Both turned around to face four women where clocks over there white clocks that went down to their knees with hoods over their heads that hid their eyes. "Nereide, Endellion, Tu, Uki how long have you been here?" asked Jing. "Long enough to know our fates." Stated Tu. "What do you think of our other decision?" asked Ira. "You mean about the one were me and Nereide are to leave to follow the last remaining Saiyan to another planet along with four powers within us," stated Endellion. "Yes, that is the only way," Jing said within longing. "You want this Jing because of Bardock he is now up in the space fighting and dying," Uki stated obviously. "What's wrong with wanting mortality Uki?" Jing stated as her anger began to rise. "Nothing, just make sure that once you give up your immortality when Planet Vegeta is brought back there is a chance you will not return. If you do you will be completely mortal," stated Nereide. "We know the consequences and hope that you all will agree with the decision," stated Ira. "Well I do not like it," stated Endellion as she pulled down her hood, "But I will deal with it."

Unlike Jing and Ira whose appearance mostly resembled the Saiyan's', with the jet black hair, olive skin and brown tail. The other four element's appearance represented the colors of their elements and a slight amount of Saiyan. Endellion's hair was black but smooth with a tint of red, olive skin and a more reddish tail. She out of the four was the closest to Jing and Ira's appearance. After Endellion pulled down her hood the others followed, so they can see each other fully for it could be the last time. Tu's hair was a light brown, with a very dark completion, brown eyes and brown tail. Nereide and Uki were the two with the mostly different appearance which made it difficult for them to join the Saiyan's life. Nereide had ocean blue hair that flowed down her back ending just before her hips, along with pale skin, blue eyes and a blue tail. Uki had a whitish-clear hair and was the paler then Nereide, but had a very light blue eyes and white tale.

"So how are we going to do this, we have to be on the same planet as Jing's youngest son," questioned Nereide. "Kakarote was sent to a planet called Earth it is a distance but a distance away from Freeza and his army," Jing stated. "We let's get this over with, if I am going to be mortal then I am going to die fighting," stated Tu. "Ok Nereide and Endellion stand together after you are given our powers take a space pod and travel to Earth immediately," Ira instructed. Nereide and Endellion moved together and watched as light started forming in front of the four other women. The light was their immortality and energy that formed just in front of their hearts. As the energy began to grow a soft glow that came from their bodies was flowing into the orbs. When the immortally glow left the four women, then fell to the ground with exhaustion and some pain. "So this is what it feels like to be mortal, no wonder everyone wishes to have immortality," Uki stated sarcastically. Tu, Jing and Ira just chucked before looking up at their orbs. The orbs began to move towards Nereide and Endellion till they flew into the women. Unknowns to the two women, two of the orbs have flown into their womb while the other two flew into hearts. "I do not feel anything," Endellion questioned. "You not suppose to you are just a carrier you will not receive any extra power," stated Jing. "Now you too go! The army is increasing their numbers, go before they block your way out of here!" yelled Ira. With that Nereide and Endellion jumped off the balcony and flew towards the space pods location.

As Jing, Ira, Uki, and Tu fly away they regained their composure, stood up and looked at each other. "Well I don't know about you all," Tu said while starting to stretch out her arms, "But I have been waiting to kill some of Freeza's soldiers for a long time." Uki, Jing and Ira smirked before flying off to the battle in the sky.

The battle was bloody and man bodies were floating in the mid air, this amazed the women since it was only one Saiyan fighting hundreds of Freeza's soldiers. One of the soldiers had seen the women coming and yelled to attack them as well. Ira, Uki and Tu started to fight each experience their first pains as mortal, while Jing flew towards the center of the battle to find Bardock. "Bardock!" Jing yelled when she seen him getting beat by multiple soldiers. There were so many that Jing powered up energy ball and released it upon the multiple fighting Bardock. Bardock turned to see who threw the blast, "Aiko? What the hell are you doing here?" "What does it look like I am here to fight," Jing yelled back. Bardock pushed to get closer to her while fighting off Freeza's men. He was shocked to see his mate easily fighting off talented fighters, especially since she was more of political Saiyan rather than a fighter. "Where the hell did you learn all those techniques from, Aiko?" Bardock questioned. Jing finally was faced to face with Bardock, she looked into his eyes and said, "For starters I am sorry about everything that I am going to tell you but you have to know before we die…" "We are not going to die…" Bardock started. "Bardock shut up you know what is going to happen to us and Planet Vegeta, if you want further proof ask Queen Fallon or by her real name Ira." "Ira?..." Bardock pondered, "Ira is the name of the Vegeta's time deity." "Yes that is exactly who Queen Fallon is and my name is not Aiko, its Jing the deity of Energy." Bardock stood in shock; he could not find the word or make sense of the knowledge that his mate is really a deity. "Well I'm actually not a deity anymore," Jing continued with a slight laugh in her voice. "What does that suppose to mean," Bardock who finally found his voice. "Planet Vegeta is going to be destroyed which meant no matter what I was going to die but I gave up my immortality along with those three other women who are fighting not too far away from us." Jing stated as she pointed to the women behind Bardock. "We gave up our immortality to pass that power along to a new generation that can bring Planet Vegeta and the Saiyan's back, we cannot do it because we do not have the time before Freeza destroys Planet Vegeta." "So you came to die," Bardock concluded. "Yes, but I also came along to fight side by side with my mate." Jing stated as she lean forward and kissed Bardock before being pulled away by a soldier who pushed her in the face sending her flying away from Bardock. "Sorry to break up the moment but time to die," that solider stated before Bardock flew at him punching him in the stomach hard enough to make the solider cough up blood.

The battle continued and slowly the four ex-deities began to die. Uki, had an energy blast threw her chest along with Tu. Ira continued to fight even thou there was a gaping hole in her stomach. "Ira!" Jing yelled as she watched her friend receive another hole but this time in her chest. Jing flew at her but before she could get to her friend an energy ball was thrown at her and destroyed her body. Jing turned around towards where the energy ball came from and found that it had come from Freeza who finally decided to join the fight. 'So it is time' Jing thought. "Well I guess her majesty died more honorably then her husband, but still just as easy," Freeza stated as he laughed. "Freeza!" Bardock yelled, "The Saiyans are threw working for you, we quit! So die!" Bardock then sent an energy ball that was then absorbed by the energy ball that Freeza was making from his one finger. Freeza began to laugh but that laughter was halted as he received a kick on the side of his head. He turned angrily and grabbed Jing's leg that with anger attack Freeza for everything that have happened and will happen. "Well Well Aiko, the little solicitation decides to play, you should have stayed back but now your mate will see you die. "No!" Bardock yelled as Freeza powered up another energy ball and disintegrated Jing while still holding on to her. Just a moment before the blast to Jing's life, she looked at Bardock and smiled. Bardock flew to attack Freeza in rage but more of Freeza's men held him back. Freeza then finished making his final blast towards Planet Vegeta and released it into the mass of his men and Bardock. Many of the men were killed in its path and Bardock was pushed down into Planet Vegeta with the knowledge that it will be his son who would kill Freeza and that he would soon be back thanks to his wife and queen's plan on returning planet Vegeta.

From a distance two sets of eyes full of tears seen the destruction of their planets, people and the friends. They cried themselves to sleep as they made their departure to Planet Earth to start a new journey in their lives….


	4. The Deities Arrival

Please review. I do not own Dragonball Z.

Chapter 3: Deities Arrival

Earth:

Dr. Briefs was in his office working on his new line of capsules when Mrs. Briefs called on the labs intercom. "Sweetie you might want to come outside." Dr. Briefs looked up at the clock on the wall seeing that it was 3:00am, took off his glasses cleaned them and put them back on his face while stating; "Why would I want to go outside dear its 3:00am in the middle of the winter."

Mrs. Briefs: Well if you come outside you will see why.

Dr. Briefs signed in agitation got up from his chair and walked out the lab up the 2 flights of stairs, to the outside access door. When he reached the last flight of stairs he notices Mrs. Briefs standing in the doorway there with a tray of from what looked like coffee.

Dr. Briefs: What is the commotion dear?

Mrs. Briefs turned to look at him while pointing up to the sky and said, "Look, what is that?"

Dr. Briefs looked up into the sky and seen a small round object entering the Earth's atmosphere.

Dr. Briefs: By the looks of it, it looks like a space ship.

Mrs. Briefs: A Space ship?

She turned towards him with a look of fear in her eyes, but it went un-noticed by Dr. Briefs.

Dr. Briefs: Dear let's get the car and see where this thing lands, what you say. If it is a space ship and an alien on to boot I would like to get the chance to study it.

Mrs. Briefs signed and got the car so Dr. Briefs and her can followed the oncoming space ship.

Inside the space ship:

Warning! Warning! The Ship will be landing in less than 10 minutes.

Nereide awoke groggily which was normal from traveling for so long, under the sleeping gas that fills the pod. She quickly woke up Endellion then started looking at the computer monitors.

Endellion: Are we arriving on Earth?

Nereide: From what the current coordinates are saying yes, we should be landing in 5 minutes.

Endellion: About time how long have we been flying.

Nereide: About one year undisturbed.

Endellion: We are lucky that we haven't been picked up by anyone.

Nereide nodded her head in agreement, thinking the same thing. It would have been disastrous if they got picked up by any of Freeza's men.

Computer: The ship will be landing in 10 seconds….5 4 3 2 1

Both the deities braced themselves for the landing on the planet that was to be their new home as long as there was a member of the Saiyan race still alive.

One the ground Mr. and Mrs. Briefs in silence watch the now confirmed space craft land on the ground making the a size of an asteroid crater in its place. They walked to the edge of the crater as the door of the space ship opened but not reveling what or who was within the craft.


	5. Deities New Lives

Chapter 4: Deities New Lives?

Mr. and Mrs. Briefs waited patiently for whatever was in the space craft to exit. Mr. Briefs was unsure what he was most excited about, the introduction to a new life force or to study the device that brought it to Earth. "I should have brought whatever is in there something to eat," He heard Mrs. Briefs stated. He nearly fell over at the comment due to the lack of curiosity and questioning that was coming from his wife. "My dear we do not know if whatever is in that craft is friendly or coming to kill us, so let's see what they want before we decided to show them some hospitality," he replied.

"If they are not here for peace then they will be asking for trouble," stated an unknown voice. Mr. and Mrs. Briefs turned around and noticed an enormous man standing behind them with an ax and ready to fight whatever it was coming out of the space craft. "And you are?" Mr. Briefs asked with nervousness of the stature of the stranger. "I am the Ox King, and you are?" "Mr. Briefs owner of the Capsule Corporation and this is my wife Mrs. Briefs," Mr. Briefs replied. "Aww that would explain why you are here, this is my land but I am sure with your latest technology you would detect its entrance before I would have even seen it," Ox King stated. Mr. Briefs nodded in agreement and was about to reply before a noise was heard coming from the space craft.

A hand appeared grabbing a hold of the sides to lift itself out of the craft. What stepped out were two beautiful women, who looked drained from their journey. "Oh my look at them, they are gorgeous, now no woman that beautiful can come here and be trouble," Mrs. Briefs exclaimed. Upon hearing Mrs. Briefs voice the two women looked up from the crater towards them and jumped out of the crater in front of the Briefs and Ox King. Mr. Brief noticed that they were humanoids, but had an aurora that was unworldly.

"Hello, I am Mrs. Briefs and this is my husband Mr. Briefs and this is the Ox King who was curious to see who was destroying his land, he he," Mrs. Briefs commented. Everyone looked at her questioning but judgment on the mentality of the women. "My name is Nereide and this is Endellion, we are looking for a place to stay for the time being until we fix the problems that are helping with our world. So my question would be to you what rank do you the Briefs hold on this planet? We are accustomed to only addressing a planet's monarch, but I feel in this case this planet has none should I assume that I am correct?" "You assume correct, we have monarchs who rule a specific land like the Ox King here, but me and my wife are one of the wealthiest couple on this planet due to our advancement in technology," Mr. Briefs replied. "If you want to stay with us you are more than welcomed," Mrs. Briefs quickly put in after her husband was finished talking.

Mr. Briefs looked at her about to question her reasoning behind asking a ridicules question without consulting him, until he looked and see the way she was looking at the two women. Women he questioned they look like girls to him, younger them him anyways almost young enough where they could be his children. Him and his wife have been trying for years to have children yet unsuccessful, it was until last year when a miscarriage that almost took his wife away from him permanently that they had agreed to stop. Mrs. Briefs had always wanted a girl with her beauty and his brains, for she is not as an airhead that many would see. She knows that a perfect mixture of beauty and brains would make perfect successful women. Hell that ideology was one of the reasons that she gave him a chance when he asked her out on their first date; she was a woman who thought a head in life.

"We would not want to intrude, I am sure there would be a uproar on why you have someone abruptly living with you especially from your rank in society would be a scandal in someone's eyes." Endellion had stated. "Don't think like that, with the age that you look you can be old enough to be our daughters, please I would love to have someone to keep me company," Mrs. Briefs stated while looking at the girls with hope of their acceptance. "Why would you accept us so easily you have no idea what or who were are and what we have done," Nereide questioned. "Well let's start there before we make any decisions yet," interrupted the Ox King. Mr. Briefs agreed with the Ox King, while Mrs. Briefs was less enthusiastic on the idea fearing that whatever they hear would change their minds and violence would be an ending factor. Endellion and Nereide then explained where they were from, who they are and why they had to leave their own planet. The only thing that they did not fully tell the truth on explaining was their reasoning behind choosing Earth as their choice of residency. They told them that Earth was outside Freeza's empire and that their society was similar to theirs in both living and looks that they would be able to easily assimilate to their culture. This for a fact was true but they left out was the fact that there was one of their own on Earth and that they were going to watch over him making sure that their race does not die out. Unfortunately for them if there are no races with Saiyan blood then they would die, so they would not risk one of the last pure blood Saiyans to have his life ended so quickly, and the fact that he was the child of their dear friend Jing who sacrifice would not be in vain.

"So you're a deity? I know that our planet has a guardian watching over this planet but I have yet to discover that there are elemental deities on this planet," the Ox king pondered. "Unfortunately not all Deities can take on a form that is outside their element they can only do so by the amount of power they possess and how much energy the creatures that they create have. Example my group of deities our leader was the deity of power so she was able to manipulates, create and destroy energy, he power gave us the ability to take form to what we decided our race was to look like," Nereide explained. "So with you being here would Earth's deities rebel against your intrusion?" Mr. Briefs questioned, these creatures were so intriguing to him, and he had to know more. "Not a first if we start attempting to take over this planet or interfere in this planet then we will be causing problems. So for our temporary stay we cannot interfere in anything that can change or alter the future of this planet, for risking this planets actual deities to either attempt to kill us or themselves which would end this planet's existence," Nereide replied, what she did leave out was the fact that since their planet was destroyed they are just as vulnerable as the humans of Earth except with more power and that Earth deities could easily destroy them by absorbing their own power into their own supply of power.

When Nereide and Endellion had finished their explanation and any other questions the earthling had, they all were pondering if they should trust one another or not. "If you can take a creature's form can you make your selves look like a baby and have that similar for grow up to adulthood," Mrs. Briefs asked. Everyone looked at her more perplexed by this sudden idea that was genius. "Actually we can, it is not the first time that we have impersonated children with similar features as our adult selves have," Endellion replied. This news brought much enjoyment to the Briefs and the Ox King. "Well if you do not mind I would like a daughter if you do not mind living with me," Mrs. Briefs asked Nereide. Everyone looked at her questioning why she chose Nereide and not Endellion who looked almost upset at the question not being addressed to her. Mrs. Briefs noticed everyone looking at her and replied, "Well Endellion looks nothing like me or my husband, she looks more like the Ox King, while Nereide has this coloring that could easily be similar to my husband's hair color." At that everyone agreed; Endellion and Nereide were to be separated, which for them was not as bad they can watch over the planet and space while on different locations.

"Now what are we going to call you?" Mrs. Briefs pondered as she, Mr. Briefs and Nereide walked towards their air car. "We can't use Nereide that is obviously not from this location so something that is modern and goes along with the family," Mr. Briefs too pondered for a name. Nereide just walked behind them dreading a name that they were going to pick, she agreed that her named needed to be changed as she have continuously done in her past but never left it up to others to decide for her. This idea of being someone's child is really going to be getting use to. "Bulma!" both Mr. and Mrs. Briefs exclaimed. "That is a perfect name for you," Mrs. Briefs exclaimed while looking at Nereide. Nereide was dumbfounded by the name, why would she want to be named after referencing to bloomers but she agreed and before the Briefs eyes she her body shrunk and as timed was being turned back she looked like a child, not too young for she would not be able to stand being completely dependent on others. They left then left to begin their new lives together.

"What would you like my name to be," Endellion asked the Ox King. He looked at her with admiration for the responsibility that she was allowing him to choose a name to give her. "Chichi, "he stated. "Chichi?" Endellion questioned almost afraid of why he chosen such weird name. "Yeah Chichi, you almost look like my late wife who I loved dearly and she said if we ever had a child she would like to name her Chichi, so that is what I would like to call you." "How long ago did she pass?" Endellion questioned. "4 months ago, she and our little girl died in child birth." "How many people know that she and the child died?" "Just me, most know of the wife's death but the child I didn't have the heart to tell her family that the baby that they were all looking forward to seeing has died, so I made the excuse that she was really sick and can have no visitors until she was better." "I think fate was telling you something by making that lie up," Endellion stated, "I will take the form of a four month year old and we will continue our life there, ok?" "Ok" Ox King replied as he watched the young women become a 4 month year old, he then picked her up and took her to his castle, where they too will live together until it was their time to leave.

*Sorry for the long wait, have been busy with school and work that had not time to really get to typing up the next chapters. Also I had a big writers block on where I wanted to go with this story.


End file.
